Meu Melhor Presente
by UchihaB-Chan
Summary: É aniversário de Sasuke e parece que todos se esqueceram desse detalhe. Além disso, o time 7 recebeu a missão de escoltar um rapaz, que acabou por se interessar pela Sakura. Para completar, O Uchiha está com atitudes estranhas. Por que será? SasuSaku.
1. Capítulo I

Yoo, como havia dito, um novo projeto! \o\

_Endy: Vamos logo com o disclaimer... ¬¬_

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto não me pertence. Não ligo u.u *Chorando por dentro*_

**Obs.:**_Se tiver algum erro de Português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n"_

**Obs.2: **_Nessa fic, como "Nosso Lugar", vocês irão notar uma drástica mudança na ambição de Sasuke. Mas o que importa é a história da fic! U.ú_

_Especial de aniversário do Sasuke-kun n.n_

_

* * *

_

**Meu Melhor Presente**

O dia amanhecia ensolarado em Konoha. Apesar disso, o clima estava frio, pois era inverno. As pessoas acordavam, abriam suas lojas, as crianças brincavam na neve. Um dia normal.

Normal?

Em certo bairro de Konohagakure, uma pessoa acordava para mais um dia de missão. Uchiha Sasuke. Já matara seu maldito irmão e estava perdoado. Mas, como tudo não é mar de flores, muitos habitantes ainda não o fizeram. Para eles, ainda era um nukenin, um traidor. Quem diria, era adorado, elogiado, por ser um Uchiha e agora, era "odiado". Mas não se importava. Na verdade, quem se importa com isso?

Levantou de sua cama, tomou um banho, vestiu sua roupa ninja (Sem idéias, imaginem uma para ele *gota*), colocou os acessórios, e equipou-se com sua katana. Após tomar seu café da manhã e fazer higiene pessoal, Sasuke caminhou até a porta da casa. Calçou suas sandálias ninjas e deslizou a porta para abri-la. Quando estava prestes a sair de casa, olhou para o calendário pregado à parede. 23 de Julho. Grande coisa, seu aniversário. Seu décimo sétimo aniversário. Lembrava muito bem da sua última festa de comemoração, antes da tragédia do clã. Na época, fizera oito anos.

Não foi bem uma festa. Tinha chegado em casa, depois de um dia de treinamento duro, e lá estava a sua família dizendo um aconchegante "Feliz aniversário". Sua mãe havia preparado um delicioso bolo. Ela lhe dera uma bolsinha para guardar kunais e outra para guardar shurikens. Seu pai disse que lhe ensinaria um novo jutsu do Katon. E Itachi lhe ajudaria no seu treinamento durante um dia.

Sasuke tinha um semblante triste no rosto, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios. Mas, afastando as lembranças da mente, o moreno voltou com o seu costumeiro semblante frio. Sim, continuava frio como sempre, talvez, mais ainda. Sentia um vazio no seu coração. Completara sua vingança, mas, e agora? Fazer a segunda parte de sua ambição, trazer de volta seu clã? Desperdiçou a chance de ficar com a única garota que o poderia ajudar nisso, pela busca do poder. Agora, não é hora de lamentar por águas passadas. Viveria na solidão até o dia de sua morte.

Bom, era o que ele achava.

Saiu de casa, e a brisa fria bateu no seu rosto, levantando alguns fios do seu cabelo rebelde. Estava frio, mas encontrava-se muito bem agasalhado. Parecia um milagre que nenhuma garota estava ali, lhe dando algum presente de aniversário e gritando histericamente. Agora que era o "traidor", as coisas mudaram. Menos mal.

* * *

Chegou ao ponto de encontro do time sete: A ponte (Vocês sabem, aquela que é vermelha e pequena). E lá estava a Haruno apoiada na madeira vermelha, observando o riacho, o qual havia congelado com o inverno. Vestia um casaco por cima da sua roupa ninja, e seu short preto dessa vez era mais longo, chegando até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. A sandália ninja não era longa.

Sakura se tornara uma das melhores kunoichis de Konoha. Lutou bravamente contra a Akatsuki e foi a responsável por salvar o Uchiha, pois, depois da luta contra Itachi, ficara muito ferido. O time da Folha havia encontrado-o inconsciente, ao lado do corpo do irmão. Sendo uma ninja médica, Sakura cuidou dos primeiros socorros do moreno. Em seguida, foi levado às pressas ao hospital de Konoha. Sakura também lutou, junto com Naruto, pelo perdão de Sasuke. Este, não queria ficar em Konoha, mas acabou por aceitar depois de ser persuadido.

Além de ótima ninja, seu físico atraía os olhares de muitos homens. Por onde passava, sempre tinha pelo menos um habitante a mirando interessado. Ela nunca dava bola para as cantadas ou elogios. Sempre tratava todos da mesma maneira, não havia exceções. Nem mesmo para o último Uchiha, por quem declarou amor anos atrás. Agora, ela o tratava amigavelmente, assim como fazia com Naruto e Kakashi. Provavelmente não o amava mais. Entretanto, Sasuke não se importava com esse fato. Seu único destino era a solidão, se lembrava ao certo.

Porém, o jovem se pegou admirando-a. Há quantos segundos estava fazendo aquilo? Nem mesmo o Uchiha sabia. Um desconforto surgiu no seu peito, mas decidiu por ignorá-lo.

Ao sentir a presença de alguém, a rosada olhou para o lado e viu que Sasuke estava com aquele olhar penetrante de sempre. Sorriu. Sasuke estava diferente daquele antigo Sasuke que conhecia. Tinha ficado mais frio, e mais fechado, se é que era possível.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. – Cumprimentou.

- Ohayo. – Andou para o lado dela e encostou-se à ponte, de costas para o riacho. Aquele sorriso não era o mesmo da época de gennins, estava diferente, sabia disso. Não que isso importasse, era só um comentário.

Sakura voltava a observar o riacho com uma expressão serena.

Ele achou muito estranho pela rosada não se recordar do seu aniversário. Tinha certeza de que seria diferente. Oras, e por que se importava? Ótimo, pelo menos ela não estava lhe dando um presente irritante, com um sorriso irritante.

Estavam em completo silêncio, até ele ser quebrado por um loiro de olhos azuis.

- Sakura-chan! Ohayooo! – Berrou. Estava muito agasalhado, com direito à luvas, cachecol e até um chapéu com o famoso redemoinho vermelho estampado.

- Ohayo, Naruto. – Ele ajuntou-se ao time. - Da próxima vez, fale mais baixo e não me dê um susto. – Disse com os orbes cerrados.

- Tudo bem! – Sorriu sem jeito, e mirou para o Uchiha. Ele tinha a cara emburrada – Ohayo, Teme. – Falou com a mesma cara emburrada.

- Hn, Dobe.

Sakura sabia que no fundo, eles eram grandes amigos e que essa era a forma de demonstrarem a amizade. Coisa de homens.

- Sakura-chan, eu tenho uma novidade para lhe contar. – Disse Naruto com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Eu convidei a Hinata-chan para sair comigo. – Um rubor leve surgiu nas bochechas.

- Ahá, então, finalmente a chamou para sair, Naruto! – Sakura deu um soco no ar, feliz com a atitude do amigo. - Seguiu as minhas instruções?

- Sim! Ela disse que adoraria sair comigo. – Disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

Depois de lutar contra a Akatsuki, Hinata havia ficado muito ferida. Naruto teve muito medo que ela morresse e só então percebeu que a amava. Pediu ajuda da amiga de cabelos rosados, e esta lhe dera algumas dicas para seguir em frente com a Hyuuga. O Uzumaki podia não saber, mas tinha a certeza de que Hinata sentia o mesmo pelo loiro. Estava muito feliz com a situação dos dois.

- E pra aonde vocês irão? – Perguntou com os olhos cobertos de curiosidade.

- Oras, para o Ichikaru Ramen! – Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Sakura capota.

- Como assim "para o Ichikaru Ramen"? Você tem que levá-la para um lugar romântico, se quer se declarar! – Reclamou uma Sakura irritada.

- Eh? Mas onde, então?

- Ai. – Sakura bateu a palma da mão na testa. – Naruto... Nee, primeiro vocês vão para um restaurante ou coisa do tipo. – A jovem colocou o indicador no queixo. – Hum, depois, vá para um lugar calmo, distante da multidão. É ideal, e tenho certeza de que ela vai amar. – Sakura sorriu determinada.

- Boa idéia, Sakura-chan! – Mas o jovem foi perdendo o brilho dos olhos azulados. - Mas, e o ramen? – Perguntou choroso.

- Bom, se você quer tanto comer ramen com ela, vá para o seu tão adorado Ichikaru depois de tudo. – Disse com uma gota na cabeça.

- Isso! Muito obrigado, Sakura-chan. Não sei o que faria sem você! – Disse abraçando Sakura repentinamente.

- Naruto, você é o meu amigo. Sempre o ajudarei no que puder. – Falou retribuindo o abraço.

Sasuke, que estava escutando toda a conversa, emburrou mais ainda a cara. Uma irritação lhe invadiu o corpo quando viu o Uzumaki abraçando a Haruno. Além disso, seu desconforto aumentou. Que droga, por que ficara assim? E outra, Naruto também se esquecera do seu aniversário. Não que se importasse, era apenas um comentário.

Todos estavam esperando o atrasado Hatake. Naruto e Sakura conversavam, e Sasuke falava raramente. Uma hora e meia se passou até a chegada do quarto integrante.

- Yo, me desculpem a demora. Uma linda garota me parou e eu acabei dançando. – Desculpou-se com um sorriso amarelo.

- MENTIRA! – Gritaram Naruto e Sakura.

- De qualquer forma, a nossa missão de hoje é a seguinte: Temos que fazer escolta para um rapaz da vila da Nuvem. Ele estava em Konoha para resolver uns assuntos, e agora precisa voltar para a vila natal. Sendo filho de uma das importantes pessoas da Nuvem, é nosso dever protegê-lo. Iremos nos reencontrar no portão principal daqui a 30 minutos. Arrumem suas coisas, a viajem levará três dias. – Nisso, sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Silêncio.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a caminhar de volta para casa, depois Sakura deu um "Ja ne" para os dois amigos e caminhou para uma direção oposta. Naruto fez o mesmo.

O Uchiha percebeu que nem Kakashi havia se lembrado do aniversário. Problema dele, não ligava. Afinal, não desejava presente nenhum.

* * *

Todos já se encontravam no portão principal de Konoha com as suas devidas mochilas, com exceção de Kakashi e o tal rapaz. Por milagre, eles só tiveram dez minutos de atraso.

- Garotos, este é o Motosuwa Nagasaki. Nagasaki-san, estes são Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. – Apresentou Kakashi.

- Bom dia para todos. – Nagasaki possuía cabelo curto de um castanho claro e olhos castanhos escuro. Sua pele era morena e as vestes denunciavam que era um garoto importante. Em suma, o rapaz era um ótimo partido. Assim que mirou para a Haruno, um brilho surgiu nos seus olhos castanhos. – Você é uma bela mulher, sabia? – Disse se aproximando e beijando a mão de Sakura.

- Ah, o-obrigada. – Sakura corou de leve com o repentino ato do cliente.

Uma veia se dilatou na testa de Sasuke, e ele sentiu um ódio que poderia ser comparado ao sentido por seu falecido irmão. O Uchiha pisou fortemente no chão, e passou entre os dois, fazendo com que Nagasaki se separasse de Sakura.

- Vamos logo com isso. – Resmungou irritado. Nagasaki mirou para as costas de Sasuke com o cenho franzido.

- Vamos, gente. – Confirmou Kakashi.

_- "O que foi isso? É impressão minha ou o Teme ficou com ciúmes?"_ – Pensou Naruto com olhos arregalados.

_- "Hum, essa missão será interessante" _– Pensou Kakashi com um sorriso discreto embaixo da sua máscara.

_- "O que houve com o Sasuke-kun?" _– Pensou Sakura, confusa.

_- "Fez de propósito, hein?" _– Pensou Nagasaki.

_- "Cara ousado." _– Pensou Sasuke tentando se acalmar.

Após essa cena, a viajem seguiu tranqüila e silenciosa, com alguns resmungos de Naruto dizendo que a missão era muito monótona ou coisa parecida. Kakashi era o primeiro, seguido por Nagasaki, Sakura, Naruto, e, por último, Sasuke. Ninguém tinha assunto para conversar. Então, Nagasaki diminuiu o ritmo dos passos e alcançou a jovem.

- Então, Sakura-san, você conhece a vila da Nuvem?

- Eh? – Resmungou, saindo dos seus devaneios e vendo a linda face dele. - Ah, um pouco. Já tive uma missão por lá. – Sorriu constrangida.

- Se quiser, quando chegarmos, eu posso lhe mostrar alguns lugares. Veja, tem... – E foi falando várias coisas da vila para Sakura.

Naruto agora estava ao lado do Uchiha. Ele estudou o amigo. Sasuke tinha uma cara péssima, estava muito irritado. A companheira de time sempre sorria para Nagasaki, como ela podia sorrir tão facilmente para aquele infeliz? Aquele era o sorriso que costumava receber quando tinham treze anos. Apertou fortemente as alças de sua mochila, numa tentativa fracassada de expelir o mau-humor que sentia. Naruto prendeu o riso e não conseguiu conter a língua.

- É... – Começou, tirando o moreno dos pensamentos assassinos. – Parece que esse Nagasaki se interessou pela Sakura-chan. – Sasuke contraiu a mandíbula. E o loirinho continuou. - E parece que ela está se divertindo com ele. – Naruto olhou pelo canto dos olhos o amigo.

- Cale essa boca, Dobe. Sua voz me irrita! – Seu tom de voz estava _muito_ irritado.

- Ou é o Nagasaki, que está dando em cima da Sakura-chan? - Recebeu um galo na cabeça como resposta. – Ora, seu... Quer brigar, é? Vem, vem! – Disse pegando na gola da camisa de Sasuke.

- Se eu quisesse brigar, chamaria o Hyuuga, porque você só é um fracote que nem serve para isso. – Disse com olhos fulminantes de raiva. Não tinha paciência nem pra brigar com o Uzumaki.

- Temeee... – Quando estava prestes a lhe dar um soco, Kakashi o parou.

- Não é hora de brigarem, garotos. Vejam, uma pousada, vamos parar por aqui. – Disse com um sorriso aliviado, apontando para uma pousada (Que nem aquela do episódio 101 de Naruto).

- Certo. - Falaram os dois, fazendo bico.

Entraram na pousada e foram muito bem recebidos. Ela tinha uma aparência boa, e Nagasaki gostou muito. Alugaram três quartos: Um para Nagasaki, outro para Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke, e outro para Sakura, já que era a mulher do grupo. Eram os únicos hóspedes do lugar.

* * *

Sasuke acabava de sair de uma fonte termal, era ótimo para aquela época do ano. Vestiu um robe, e saiu do lugar, caminhando em direção ao seu quarto. Estava andando pelo corredor quando ouviu a irritante voz de Nagasaki. Espera, aquele quarto era... da Sakura? Chegou perto e se escondeu para que eles não lhe vissem. Por sorte, a porta estava encostada.

- Então, pode me fazer esse favor? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Tudo bem. Vai ser duro, mas por você, eu faço qualquer coisa, Sakura-san. – Disse cheio de si.

- Obrigada, Nagasaki-san. E não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse.

- Não me esquecerei! Até mais, Sakura-san. – Pôde ver claramente que o Motosuwa beijou lentamente uma das mãos da rosada.

Sasuke teve que se segurar para não pular em cima de Nagasaki e acabar com a raça dele. Viu que ele estava prestes a sair do local. Andou apressadamente para o seu cômodo de destino. Chegando lá, viu que o único que se encontrava era Naruto. E, para variar, estava dormindo. Ao "fechar" a porta, Sasuke criou uma rachadura na parede. Com a delicadeza, Naruto acabou por acordar assustado. Ele se irritou.

- Oe, Teme, tinha que fechar tão forte assim? – Reclamou. Mas se arrependeu assim que o Uchiha o fuzilou com os olhos, e para completar, com o Sharingan ativado, girando rapidamente de raiva. Naruto engoliu seco. – Err... eu a-acho melhor... eu acho melhor voltar a dormir! – Dito isso, desabou na cama, de volta ao sono profundo.

- Idiota. – Resmungou Sasuke. Levantou a franja e suspirou pesado. Mais calmo, o Sharingan foi desativado.

Sasuke andou até um grande armário, e lá dentro trocou de roupa. Ao sair, deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto. O rapaz nem piscava os olhos, estava muito concentrado nos seus pensamentos. Droga, por que estava agindo daquele jeito? Por que se irritava tanto ao ver Nagasaki ao lado de Sakura? Por que estava se sentindo tão desagradável? Sua mente parecia girar com tanta confusão. Que merda, tudo isso era muito cansativo. E não sabia o que fazer para aquele peso sair dos seus malditos neurônios. Fechou os olhos, e começou a respirar lentamente. Precisava voltar com aquela antiga calma e serenidade.

Nesse instante, ouviu uma leve batida na porta, pois havia a escorado. Ao se desprender dos seus pensamentos, Sasuke se levantou, esperando que fosse Kakashi. Mas ao ver a silhueta feminina da Haruno, seu coração deu um pulo. Quando viu a movimentação do moreno, Sakura o fitou, e arregalou um pouco suas esmeraldas.

- Oh, eu te acordei, Sasuke-kun? Go-gomen ne, eu pensei que estava nas fon-

- Não se preocupe, eu estava acordado. – Interrompeu. Pelo menos o seu exterior transmitia a mesma mensagem de sempre.

- Ah, que bom... – Disse relaxando os ombros. Sakura entrou no quarto e chegou perto da cama de Naruto. Suspirou derrotada. – Ah, que pena, ele está dormindo...

- Hn? – Indagou Sasuke. Ela se virou para ele.

- É que aqui perto tem algumas ervas que servem para fazer antídotos e remédios. Naruto às vezes me ajuda a coletar em Konoha. – Sakura fitou o loiro com uma gota na cabeça. - Eu ia chamá-lo, mas estou vendo que ele tá dando uma de "Bela Adormecida". – Sakura afastou uns fios rosados da testa. – Tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinha. - Disse. Estava saindo do quarto, quando escutou a voz de Sasuke.

- Sakura, eu posso lhe ajudar. – Vendo as esmeraldas surpresas da jovem, até ele mesmo se assustou. Aquelas palavras saíram sem sua permissão.

- N-não precisa, Sasuke-kun. Eu não quero lhe incom-

- Não vai incomodar. E, aliás, eu não tenho nada para fazer. – Pela segunda vez fizera algo que não era do seu costume. Estava começando a ficar com receio de si.

- Bom, se você diz, então, tudo bem. – A garota, ainda um pouco surpresa, sorriu em forma de agradecimento.

Saíram da pousada e foram ao local que a Sakura havia comentado. Ela se agachou e pediu para que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo.

- Bom, primeiro, nós observamos o tipo de erva. Essas que têm as folhas menores servem para antídotos. – Explicou Sakura, apontando. – Coloque-as nesse potinho. – Tirou dois potes da sua bolsa médica e entregou um para o Uchiha. - Em segundo, temos que ter cuidado quando cortarmos o galho. – Sakura segurou o galhinho e com jeito, o cortou com os seus delicados dedos. – Assim, entendeu?

- Hn. – Respondeu Sasuke. Ela jogou a erva dentro do pote e disse.

- Agora, tente, Sasuke-kun.

Um pouco desconcentrado, Sasuke pressionou o galho e puxou a planta de vez.

- Não, Sasuke-kun, tem que ter jeito. Assim. – Sakura colocou a sua mão sobre a de Sasuke para guiá-lo. Fez tudo como havia explicado. – Dessa maneira. Entendeu?

- Aa... – Só conseguiu resmungar isso, pois estava um pouco estatelado. O toque suave da Haruno lhe provocara um embrulho na barriga. Droga, de novo estava agindo estranho. Realmente, não fazia idéia do que acontecia consigo. Achou melhor espantar logo esses pensamentos, senão acabaria por fazer um péssimo trabalho.

Continuaram a colher as ervas por um bom tempo. Sakura colhia as que serviam para antídotos, enquanto ele, as que serviam para fazer remédios. Minutos depois, ela falou que possuíam uma boa quantidade de ervas. Voltaram em silêncio para a pousada. Ao chegarem, ele entregou as mochilas que carregava, e então Sakura disse.

- Agora eu vou preparar o resto dos ingredientes. Essas plantinhas não podem ficar muito tempo sem serem usadas porque senão, apodrecem logo. – A Haruno levantou a cabeça para mirar o moreno e sorriu. - Sasuke-kun, obrigada. Me ajudou muito. Até mais. – E foi para outro cômodo da pousada, preparar os seus antídotos e remédios. Ela não ousou olhar para trás, e andou apressada até sair do campo de visão dele.

Sasuke não falara nada, apenas mirava o caminho que Sakura levou. Massageou o ombro direito e decidiu ir para a varanda. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou olhando para as árvores. A varanda era ao ar livre e se localizava por trás da pousada, mas era coberta por um telhado, em caso de chuva ou neve. Aquele parecia ser o único lugar que acalmava os seus nervos. Não queria pensar em nada, apenas se concentrou no som da brisa batendo nas árvores. O clima era muito tranqüilizante. Mas não durou por muito tempo, pois Nagasaki chegou ao lugar.

O moreno ficou mais erguido na cadeira, e fechou a cara. O outro fingiu que nem percebeu. Sorriu amigavelmente para o Uchiha.

- Olá, Sasuke-san, vejo que não tem nada para fazer.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - Disse um irritado Sasuke.

- Nossa que mau-humor. Você não deveria falar assim comigo, Sasuke-san. – O rapaz caminhou até o seu lado e o alertou. - Lembre-se que você tem que me servir e me proteger. Não seria nada bom o Kakashi-san saber como você está me tratando – Disse com uma cara sínica. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

– O que você quer? – Perguntou grosso. Achou melhor ignorar o que Nagasaki falou, já estava com problemas demais para o seu gosto.

- Bom, eu queria dar uma passeada pelo local. Mas não posso ir sozinho, alguém tem que ficar na guarda. – Nagasaki numerou com seus dedos. - O Kakashi-san sumiu, Naruto-san está no maior sono e a Sakura-san está ocupada. Então, sobrou você, Sasuke-san. – O rapaz continuou com a cara sínica.

Sasuke estava com os punhos preparados para socar aquele imbecil. Ele estava o tratando como se fosse uma sobra, e ainda falou com a maior cara-de-pau. O moreno dessa vez pressionou os braços do assento, tentando se acalmar, e levantou de súbito.

– Se eu não tenho escolha, então vamos logo. - Resolveu o obedecer, por mais que não apreciasse, era a sua missão. Uma droga de missão!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Primeiro capítulo postado! Droga, não consegui postar no dia 23 i_i_

_Endy: Oxi, Brenda, por causa de um dia? Não faz muita diferença. O que importa é a intenção U.Ú_

_É, né? Nossa, coitado do Sasuke, ele tá bastante confuso..._

_Endy: E ele nem se liga... Só podia ser coisa tua u.ú_

_Ò.Ó" Ah, gente, mas tá boazinha a história, não tá? Ç.Ç" Eu espero que tenham gostado, logo, logo, eu vou postar o próximo cap._

_Endy: Se puderem, enviem reviews para essa pobre alma._

_¬¬"_

_Endy: Xau, minna, fiquem com Deus, e, Brenda, fala a principal frase desse capítulo! 8D_

_Feliz aniversário, Sasukeee! 83_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_

24/07/2010


	2. Capítulo II

_Voltei, e, sim, demorei Ç.Ç_

_Endy: Eu quero novidade, Brenda ¬¬"_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence, mas ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Obs.: **__Se tiver algum erro de Português ou de digitação, eu não soube a maneira correta ou não percebi o erro n.n"_

_Boa leitura!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

Os garotos caminharam por um longo tempo pelo bosque. A pousada se localizava longe de qualquer indício de vila, era um lugar perfeito para descanso. Nagasaki andava lentamente, observando cada pedaço do local, como uma criança que acabava de chegar ao primeiro dia de aula. Sasuke permanecia com a mesma expressão a caminhada toda, e qualquer um decifrava o nome "tédio" na sua testa.

Para a alegria, ou não, do Uchiha, o Motosuwa cansou e resolveu sentar-se à margem de um riacho. O shinobi fez o mesmo. Com os olhos fechados, finalmente Sasuke começava a se acalmar. Realmente, a natureza servia como uma terapia. Porém, como era o guarda de Nagasaki, as coisas não continuariam daquela maneira. O jovem abriu a boca.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... Sakura é muito bonita. Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela. – Disse com o olhar meio perdido para o céu.

O Uchiha se ergueu mais, e, contraindo o corpo, o mirou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- E por que você tá me dizendo isso? – Nagasaki fitou o ninja com olhos indecifráveis.

- _"Pra você saber que tem concorrência na área!"_ – Ah, por nada. Só estava comentando. – Disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- _"Idiota." _– Hn. – Respondeu com um de seus costumeiros monossílabos.

- Você fala muito pouco, é todo na sua. Vamos conversar, é muito melhor do que ficarmos em silêncio! – Como um ato de amizade entre homens, deu um leve soco no braço do Uchiha.

Sasuke segurou-se muito para não revidar o ato com bastante violência. Engoliu seco, e retrucou.

- Então, começa você.

- Hum... O que acha da Sakura? – Sasuke trincou os dentes. Suspirou fundo.

- Uma boa ninja médica, inteligente... – Não estava com um pingo de vontade de falar sobre a Haruno.

-Falando nela, eu acho que irei conquistá-la.

Subitamente o moreno virou o rosto para Nagasaki, o qual fitava o céu, com olhos esperançosos.

- Irei pedi-la em namoro, e com o tempo nos casamos, e teremos filhos! – O sorriso do rapaz refletiu a alegria que aumentava em seu interior.

- _"O quê?" _– Sasuke imaginou Nagasaki pedindo Sakura em namoro e esta aceitando, Sakura dizendo "Sim" no casamento, e, para completar, os _filhos_ e _beijos _entre o casal! – Nunca! – Rangeu entre dentes e chamando a atenção do jovem ao seu lado.

- "Nunca" o quê? – Perguntou-lhe com um leve toque de raiva. – O Uchiha levantou os orbes para ele, e voltou com a costumeira expressão serena.

- Eu me lembrei do fato de que pessoas querem comprar o terreno do clã Uchiha. – Mentiu. Lavando as mãos na refrescante água do riacho, continuou. – Em hipótese alguma farei isto.

Nagasaki o analisou meio desconfiado, mas acabou acreditando no ninja, afinal, tudo que se dizia respeito ao clã era de suma importância.

- Nossa, deve ser difícil ser o único sobrevivente do seu clã. – Deu umas palmadas no ombro de Sasuke, tentando confortá-lo. Nem é preciso dizer o que o moreno sentiu vontade de fazer.

- _"Se não tiver cuidado eu lhe mostrarei como é não ser o único sobrevivente do seu clã." _– Pensou um irritadíssimo Sasuke.

Os rapazes ficaram conversando "amigavelmente" por um curto período de tempo. Quando finalmente, para a felicidade de Sasuke, Nagasaki cansou-se do lugar, resolveram voltar para a pousada. Se bem que vestígios da conversa que tiveram martelavam em seus neurônios. Droga, ele falou na maior cara-de-pau que estava apaixonado pela Sakura? E ainda vem com a história de que ia conquistá-la? Só de lembrar, a palavra "calma" era uma incógnita para ele. Espera, e por que diabos se importava com esses dois?

Ao chegarem ao aposento principal da pousada, a primeira coisa que Sasuke sentiu foi susto, seguido de surpresa. Seus olhos arregalaram pela cena que presenciou.

- Surpresa! – Na sua frente estavam os companheiros de equipe. No meio dos homens estava Sakura, segurando um bolo de cara ótima.

- Parabéns, Sasuke-kun. Nós fizemos uma surpresa para você. – Ela foi a primeira a falar.

- É, pensou que a gente se esqueceu do seu aniversário, Teme? – Disse Naruto.

- Esperamos que tenha gostado. Só temos o bolo, mas foi feito com carinho. – Disse Kakashi.

- Quando vocês... – Sasuke estava sem palavras.

- Você não está entendendo nada, não é? – Comentou Sakura. Vendo o silêncio dele, disse. - Nós decidimos fazer uma surpresa para você, mas como tínhamos missão, ficaria difícil. Então, eu tive a idéia de nos hospedarmos em alguma pousada e fazer a surpresa.

- Para te tirar de tempo, alguém teria que distraí-lo. – Naruto continuou. – Então a Sakura-chan pediu ajuda ao Nagasaki-san.

- Por isso fomos ao bosque. E vejo que consegui completar com êxito a missão. – Finalizou Nagasaki.

Então, naquele momento que viu o rapaz no quarto de Sakura era por conta disso? Inconscientemente Sasuke sentiu um alívio invadir o seu peito. Estatelado, o rapaz ficou mudo. Mas gostaria de conseguir transmitir a felicidade que sentia pelo carinho dos amigos.

- Não precisa agradecer, Teme. – Disse o loirinho, batendo no seu ombro. - Nós sabemos como você é! – Naruto tinha mais um de seus sorrisos no rosto.

De fato, sabiam mesmo.

- Vamos almoçar e depois comemos o bolo. – Disse Kakashi.

Após o almoço, Sakura partiu o bolo e deu o primeiro pedaço ao aniversariante. Sasuke rejeitara a idéia de cortar e dar a primeira fatia para alguém, mesmo tendo esse alguém lá no fundo de sua mente. Nagasaki foi convidado a se juntar com o time sete, e dessa vez o Uchiha resolveu dar uma trégua. Todos estavam reunidos numa pequena mesa redonda, em um dos aposentos da hospedaria.

- Puxa, está muito gostoso. Quem fez? – Perguntou Nagasaki.

- Er... Eu fui tentar fazer o bolo, mas não saiu da mesma maneira que o livro de receitas. – Disse Naruto com lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

- Então, eu fui ajudá-lo. Ou seja, nós fizemos. – Sakura levantou e fechou a mão num ato de vitória.

- _"Tenho certeza que o Naruto só fez mexer e colocar a mistura na fôrma." _– Pensaram os outros, ignorando o clima de felicidade do Uzumaki.

- Mas ainda tem os presentes! – Disse Kakashi terminando de comer a sua fatia.

- O quê? – Exclamou Sasuke. Só aquele bolo e a companhia de seus amigos, exceto de Nagasaki, eram o suficiente.

- Oras, não teria graça sem algum presente – Disse Sakura.

- Deixa eu dar o meu primeiro! – Se apressou Naruto.

Tirou uma cesta atrás de si. Estava cheia de ramens, dos mais variados sabores.

– Fiz esse presente com os meus sabores prediletos. Foi muito difícil não comê-los, mas ainda bem que consegui! – Naruto tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Gota geral.

- Minha vez. – Disse Kakashi. Entregou-lhe uma caixa um pouco grande. – Dentro dela tem conjuntos de kunais, shurikens, pergaminhos e outras armas ninjas. Eu me esqueci do seu presente, e resolvi parar nesta pousada, já que é a mais próxima de Konoha.

- Isso explica o seu sumiço e o porquê de termos parado tão cedo numa pousada. – Concluiu Naruto.

- Agora é o meu. – Sakura pegou uma caixa branca e deu para o Uchiha. – Também é um kit, mas dessa vez é médico. Possui remédios, antídotos para alguns tipos de venenos, faixas, tudo para você se cuidar. Dei o melhor de mim para fazer esse presente. Espero que goste, Sasuke-kun.

O sorriso dela era tão doce. Doce como o bolo que fizera, que, aliás, estava ótimo. Sasuke pressionou a pequena caixa de primeiros-socorros, e mirou para a mesma. Sorriu discretamente, a Haruno estava adivinhando que precisava de um novo kit médico. Naquele momento, ela o tratou como anos atrás, e uma nostalgia invadiu a sua mente. Mas suas lembranças foram interrompidas com a irritante voz do Motosuwa.

- Desculpe-me, Sasuke-san, por não ter nada em mãos e presenteá-lo. – Notando claramente o sorriso falso dele, Sasuke o olhou com tédio.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. – Haham, como se quisesse algo por parte daquele idiota.

**

* * *

**

À tarde, Kakashi achou melhor deixarem a pousada e continuarem com a missão. Todos arrumaram suas coisas e voltaram como antes, a diferença era que Sasuke tinha em mãos os presentes. Falando neles, antes de guardar o kit médico na sua bolsa de viajem, pegou um antídoto vermelho, um remédio para recuperar energias e faixas. Guardou-os na sua bolsinha ninja, não estava com um pressentimento bom, aquela viajem andava muito calma para o seu gosto.

O Sol já estava prestes a se pôr, e nossos companheiros haviam sequer enfrentado algum inimigo. Como conseqüência, estava tudo entediante. Naruto sempre resmungava alguma coisa, Sakura o mandava calar a boca, Kakashi lia, pela milésima vez, a série "Icha Icha", Sasuke discutia freqüentemente com Naruto, e, por último, Nagasaki tentava puxar assunto com a amada.

- Mas que droga de missão. Até agora não tivemos nenhuma ação! Eu quero briga! – Comentou pela vigésima vez.

Desejo concebido, de repente um bando de ninjas criminosos apareceu na frente do time de Konoha.

- Naruto, você e sua boca! – Gritou uma Sakura irritada.

- Não é hora para isso! Protejam o Nagasaki-san! – Ordenou Kakashi.

- Hai! – Afirmaram os companheiros.

- Nagasaki, prepare-se, irá morrer. Seu pai arruinou meus planos de destruir a vila da Nuvem. – Disse um homem que parecia ser o chefe da manada. - Ele vai ter uma bela surpresinha ao saber que seu filho querido está morto. – Ele e seus companheiros carregavam vestes escuras e máscaras que apenas deixavam visíveis os olhos.

- Vai ter que passar por mim! – Retrucou Sakura, entrando na frente do rapaz, por ser a mais próxima dele. – Nagasaki-san, fique atrás de mim e não se mexa. – As esmeraldas doces que costumava ver, agora, brilhavam de determinação.

- C-ce-cert-to! – Disse, ou melhor, gaguejou.

- Ataquem os ninjas! – Ordenou o chefe do grupo.

Dito isso, a briga começou a rolar. Cada um dos homens lutava contra quatros ninjas, enquanto a Haruno, cinco. Como era a que estava mais próxima de proteger o jovem da Nuvem, ficara na desvantagem. Para piorar a situação dela, os inimigos bolaram um jeito de separá-la do resto do time. Sasuke percebeu o plano deles, e se preocupou. Pelo que notou, os ninjas que brigavam contra a rosada eram os mais fortes do grupo, e ela ainda tinha que proteger o Motosuwa.

Enquanto eles se preocupavam, Sakura teve uma idéia e a passou rapidamente para Nagasaki, nos momentos de brechas dos criminosos. Por sua sorte, ele compreendeu, e Sakura deu início ao plano. Jogou uma bolinha de fumaça e, em seguida, fez um "_Bushin no Jutsu"_. Seu clone se disfarçou de Nagasaki, através do _"Henge"_. Ele e a Haruno correram para as árvores, se afastando e atraindo os ninjas. No meio da fumaça, Nagasaki avistou Sasuke e correu em direção do mesmo.

A noite começava a chegar, e uma chuva repentina castigou os nossos heróis. Naruto e Kakashi ainda lutavam contra dois ninjas, cada um, e Sasuke lutava contra três. A preocupação por Sakura lhe deixou um pouco desconcentrado, e para o aumento da sua raiva, teria que acabar com eles se quisesse ir atrás da jovem. Avistando Nagasaki, golpeou os ninjas, deixando-os brevemente caídos no chão. Correu em direção do seu alvo.

- Cadê a Sakura? – Gritou impaciente e com uma pontada de desespero.

- A Sakura-san... Ela... Ela despistou os outros... Ninjas... – Disse ofegante pela corrida.

- Nani? – Droga, provavelmente ela estava com problemas.

Iria segui-la, se esquecendo completamente dos outros ninjas. Estes o fizeram lembrar, e o moreno, impaciente, usou a sua katana num golpe muito rápido em todos. Em seguida, jogou uma das técnicas do _"Katon"_ e por último, o "_Chidori Nagashi"_. Nenhum escaparia vivo dessa. Nagasaki assistiu tudo de camarote, incrédulo, e arrepiou de medo quando Sasuke lançou o olhar para si com o Sharingan ativado.

– Nagasaki, corra para a esquerda e siga em frente. Vai encontrar Kakashi. Diga para ele que eu fui atrás de Sakura. – E sem esperar resposta, correu na direção contrária.

Em meio aos corpos ensangüentados dos criminosos, ainda caído no chão, o rapaz tremia um pouco. Engoliu seco ao imaginar se estivesse na pele desses homens. Recompondo-se aos poucos, correu para a esquerda, como mandado, e nem se atreveu a olhar para trás.

**

* * *

**

Sakura estava com muitos machucados. Encontrava-se agachada com a mão esquerda segurando seu ombro direito, o qual sangrava muito. Ainda faltavam dois ninjas e um deles era o chefe. O aglomerado de árvores se transformou numa clareira por conta da luta. Estava muito ofegante, não esperava que esses ninjas fossem tão fortes. E não podia usar ninjutsu médico, seu chakra era mínimo. Droga, o que iria fazer?

- Hehehe, vejo que está no seu limite, sua vadia. – Disse o chefe. – Se não estivesse nesse estado, eu poderia fazer algo mais interessante com você. – Falou com malícia.

- Seu... – Rangeu os dentes ao escutar aquelas palavras.

A sua vontade era socar-lhe bem forte, para ele ver o que era bom para a tosse. Mas era impossível. Não teve tempo de pensar mais nada, pois o outro ninja chegou rapidamente atrás de si. Levantou-se bruscamente com sacrifício e bloqueou o golpe com os braços. Como estava debilitada, não sentiu a aproximação do chefe. Ele tomou lugar do companheiro, e se deliciando com os olhos surpresos da kunoichi, perfurou-lhe a barriga com sua katana.

– Ahhh! – A Haruno gemeu de dor. O homem tirou com rapidez e indelicadeza a katana dela. Sakura caiu de quatro, cuspindo sangue.

- Gostou dessa? A katana está com veneno, você irá morrer lentamente. – Levantou a garota pelos cabelos rosados, o qual possuía alguns fios manchados de sangue. – Mas eu não irei esperar por isso. – Um sorriso maníaco surgiu em seu rosto.

Sakura não conseguia falar, apenas gemer de dor. Era o seu fim. Uma lágrima rolou pela sua pele machucada. Fechou os olhos fortemente enquanto esperava o golpe final.

- Eu aconselho-o a não mexer nenhum dedo nela. – A voz de Sasuke fez a Haruno abrir os orbes imediatamente. O tom de voz saíra frio, grosso, e mortal.

O Uchiha finalmente a encontrou. Um calor de ira lhe invadiu o corpo quando viu a jovem naquele estado e o homem a segurando pelos fios rosados. Subitamente todos os seus músculos contraíram-se e procurou manter a sanidade. Aqueles ninjas iam descobrir o que era o inferno.

- O q-quê? – O chefe tomou um susto, nem sentiu a presença dele. Rapidamente soltou a ninja de Konoha e se distanciou, junto com o seu companheiro. Por pouco ela não caiu de cara no chão, pois o Uchiha fora mais rápido. Os inimigos se assustaram com a absurda velocidade do rapaz.

- Sa-Sasu-ke... kun – Murmurou fitando o amigo com os olhos quase cerrados.

- Não fale nada, Sakura. – O moreno tentou ser o mais calmo possível, pois a raiva que corria por suas veias era imensa.

Segurou-a no colo e a levou até uma árvore afastada. Recostou a jovem com delicadeza e pressionou suas mãos machucadas. O Uchiha trocou de olhar com a Haruno e disse baixinho.

– Deixe o resto comigo. – Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até o meio da clareira sem tirar os olhos assassinos dos criminosos. Ao parar, esperou que eles começassem.

- Khe, acha que consegue me assustar com esse olhar? No mínimo irá ficar como ela. – Disse com um sorrisinho debochado. – Tsuki! Ataque! – Gritou ao seu subordinado.

- Hai! – O homem corria em direção à Sasuke enquanto fazia uns _ins_ com as mãos. Seu jutsu fez com que várias armas ninjas atacassem o moreno. Entretanto, não foi como o esperado. Sasuke deu um giro e bloqueou todas as armas com a sua katana. O homem parou com olhos esbugalhados. – Nani? _"Um shinobi nunca conseguiu sair dessa sem ao menos um arranhão na cara!"_

- Se acha que irá me derrotar com jutsus fracos como esse, está muito enganado. – Sasuke posicionou-se em modo de ataque e sorriu de lado. - Agora é a minha vez! – Sem esperar por mais delongas, passou como um raio pelo homem. A única coisa que pôde ser vista foi a katana manchada de sangue. O homem caiu morto no chão.

- Droga! – Murmurou o chefe com uma gota de suor caindo pelo rosto. Provavelmente seus outros subordinados levaram o mesmo destino. Era o único que sobrara. A melhor opção era fugir para organizar outro time. Só ele não daria conta. Correu entre as árvores.

- Não pense que irá fugir! – Gritou Sasuke, correndo atrás do homem. Nunca ia deixá-lo escapar após ter feito aquilo com Sakura.

- Droga! – Jogou uma bolinha de fumaça e fez um Genjutsu para distrair Sasuke. Mas este notou e desfez num piscar de olhos, e apareceu de frente para o ninja com um olhar mortal.

- Você não pode enganar estes olhos. – Disse enquanto encurralava o homem no tronco de uma árvore e o segurava pelo pescoço. Então, o ninja desapareceu. Era uma ilusão. O verdadeiro apareceu por trás de um arbusto, jogando kunais, shurikens e outras armas ninjas. Todas atingiram seu alvo.

– Acho que você estava errado. – Disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Mas Sasuke desapareceu num _puf!_ e virou um pedaço de madeira. – Kawarimi no Jutsu? – Um som de pássaros se aproximava com velocidade. – Nani? – Ao virar-se recebeu seu castigo.

- Chidori! – O verdadeiro Sasuke perfurou-lhe o coração com o Chidori, e com a katana, a sua barriga. – Você _acha_, mas não estou. – Disse com o mesmo sorriso vitorioso que o chefe tinha há segundos atrás. Separou-se do homem. Este caiu sentado no chão, se apoiando na árvore. Sasuke ficou na sua altura e disse. – O que acha de uma katana enterrada em sua barriga?

- Hehehe... – Estava todo manchado de sangue, mas mesmo assim, tinha aquele sorriso debochado na cara. – Há uma diferença. A katana estava com veneno. Sua namoradinha irá morrer daqui a três horas. – Ao ver o Uchiha arregalar os olhos de surpresa, riu com gosto. – O que acha disso?

-... – Sasuke não abriu a boca, apenas se levantou e caminhou até ficar com poucos metros de distância. – O que acha disso? – Sasuke, com os orbes em fogo, jogou três kunais com selos explosivos na árvore. Uma em cima e as outras duas de cada lado da cabeça do homem. Como ele não podia se mexer, a morte o aguardava.

- Kuso! – Foi a sua última palavra, pois o que veio a seguir não deixou nem rastro para contar história.

Mesmo com o inimigo derrotado, Sasuke ainda continuava preocupado, e com justos motivos. Droga, aquele maldito a envenenou. Teria que ser rápido, a Haruno estava em perigo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Eee, terminei! \o\_

_Endy: O capítulo, né? ¬¬"_

_Arghe, gente, desculpa mesmo pela demora. Acho que, pelo menos, até o final do ano eu vou demorar assim x_x"_

_Endy: u.ú_

_Hahaha, o que será que Sasuke vai fazer? Oun, não sou muito fã em descrever cenas tensas, mas essa awe ficou legalzin 8D_

_Endy: E agora, respondendo às reviews anônimas!_

**zisis: **_Olá, ainda bem que você gostou do começo, o capítulo de hoje foi mais emocionante, não? XD Desculpa pela demora, espero que não tenha morrido de ansiedade T.T Obrigada pela review, beijos e até mais!_

**Hana- Haruno Uchiha: **_Obrigada, que bom que gostou! O Sasuke agradece, hehe. Ahn, veio demorado, mas continuei ^^" Obrigada pela review, beijos e até mais!_

**SASUSAKU 4EVER: **_AHHH, EU CONTINUEI, AMÉM! LOL Hahaha, hum, ele vai se ligar, mas são cenas do próximo capítulo. Haha, né, nem a Sakura, e nem as fangirls se esqueceriam do aniversário dele. Tenha dó da Sakura, agora, ela merece Ç.Ç Obrigada pela review, beijos e até mais!_

**Haruno Melonie: **_Melonie-chan! Haha, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, eles fazem qualquer pessoa se sentir bem. A resposta da sua primeira pergunta veio neste capítulo. O Sasuke, nem ele sabe ao certo, apesar de sabermos o que é. E o Naruto, hum, non sei, vamos esperar para ver XD Serão 3 capítulos mais um extra. Ah, e você disse na outra review que não sabe se cadastrar, my God. No canto superior direito do site, na barra azul, tem escrito "Sign Up". Clica nisso que você será direcionada para uma página para se cadastrar no site! O resto eu respondo em PPV, uashuash. Obrigada pela review, beijos e até mais!_

**Sara Lee: **_Eu continuei, finalmente. Ah, obrigada pelo elogio e review, todas me passam igual felicidade, hahaha. Beijos e até mais!_

**meirita-chan: **_Muahaha, você já estava ligada no plano deles, não? XD OH*, eu sei, Sasuke com ciúmes é o mesmo que chocolate: Maraa! 8D (Han? Oõ). Aqui está a continuação. Obrigada pela review, beijos e até mais!_

_Pronto, por enquanto é só. Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora, isso é normal, já, né? ÇÇ_

_Endy: Anormal será quando tu atualizar uma fic em pouco tempo..._

_Obrigada, gente, pelos Favoritos, Alertas, e tudo mais. E, se possível, me mande uma review, onegai? *¬*_

_Endy: Abraços, e até a próxima! \o_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_

07/09/2010


End file.
